1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment provided with at least two cable and radio interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, local radio systems such as Bluetooth, IEEE 802.11, etc. have become popular, and electronic equipment provided with a radio interface and a conventional cable interface has been presented. For example, a digital camera and a PDA provided with a Bluetooth radio interface, and a USB cable interface, etc. have been popularized on the market. External connection equipment for the above mentioned electronic equipment can be, for example, equipment of the same type having a different interface such as a BLUETOOTH printer, a USB printer, etc., equipment provided with both Bluetooth and USB interfaces, etc.
However, when the electronic equipment provided with both radio interface and cable interface as described above is connected to external connection equipment provided with a radio interface or external connection equipment provided with a cable interface, the operator has to be constantly aware which type of interface is to be connected. For example, when the same type of external equipment can be simultaneously connected (for example, a USB printer and a BLUETOOTH printer can be available), it is necessary to determine which external equipment is to be connected. When there are the same types of external connection equipment via radio or cable (for example, a radio printer and a cable printer), the operator has to be aware which interface is connected to the external equipment.